universal_monsters_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahmanet
Ahmanet (also known as Princess Ahmanet, the Mummy and the Monster) is the titular main antagonist of the 2017 horror fantasy action-adventure film, The Mummy, which is the first film of Universal Studios' Dark Universe series. She is a powerful ancient Egyptian mummy with godlike dark powers and has returned from the dead on a quest for world domination. Her return as the reanimated mummy was result of her making a deal with Set, Egyptian God of Death, for dark powers she had, allowing her to cheat death itself. Biography Background Ahmanet was born in the 3000's B.C. to King Menehptre and his wife. However, Ahmanet's mother died as a result of giving birth to her. With no other heirs, Menehptre promised Ahmanet that, when he died, she would ascend to his throne as Pharaoh. As such, she was trained physically and mentally day and night, develop into a beautiful, cunning, and ruthless princess and future Pharaoh would. However, in 2983 B.C., Menehptre would have a child with his second wife. This child was a boy, and Menehptre took back his promise to Ahmanet, naming the boy as his heir. This of course, practically ruining Ahmanet's claim to the throne. Heartbroken, angry, betrayed, and determined to usurp the throne by any means necessary, Ahmanet went to the dark path where she sold her soul to Set, Egyptian God of Death, who promises to make her the Queen in exchange for gaining a corporeal form. Through an undead apparation, Set bestowed Ahmanet his dagger, Dagger of Set, the source of her would be unholy powers and catalyst for Set to enter the host for his essence. After executing her family, Ahmanet prepares to make a human sacrifice, her lover, to complete the pact. However, she immediately captured by her father's loyal priests and condemned to be buried alive far away from Egypt in Mesopotamia. Wary with whatever calamity that will consume the world should her body disturbed by anyone, Menehptre's priests arranged to have her body sealed in a secret prison underground. The area where she was buried was rich of liquid mercury, her only weakness, and her sarchopagus, which demonic in designed, was arranged so it constantly submerged inside pool of mercury to keep her weakened and deprived of outside world. Not only that, everyone who participated in the ritual erased her name from Egypt's history book and keep the location of Ahmanet's tomb a secret (though surviving clues of the tomb's location fell into English Crusaders when they raid Egypt during one of their campaigns). Ahmanet would remain alive in that tomb for 5000 years, her anger never once ceasing. The Mummy Reawakening Ahmanet would remain imprisoned until June 9, 2017, when an airstrike called upon by soldier of fortune Sergeant Nick Morton and his friend Corporal Chris Vail revealed her tomb. Under the orders of Colonel Greenway, the tomb was investigated by Morton, Vail, and archaeologist Jennifer Halsey. Just as Jenny realized that the tomb is in fact, a prison, Morton shot the contraption keeping Ahmanet's sarcophagus submerged in the mercury, and the sarcophagus was raised so that all three could see it. Choosing Nick As the sarcophagus came into view, Morton began to see visions of Ahmanet, who referred to him as her "Chosen One." After Halsey woke Morton from his trance, she told him to take the sarcophagus up to a military helicopter. Just then, a large amount of camel spiders, summoned by Ahmanet, began to attack the group with one bit Vail, marking him with evil magic they carry. After Morton reprimanded Vail for being freaked out at the (non-poisonous) camel spiders, the three unloaded the sarcophagus and took it to the helicopter to transport it to London. On the way to London, Halsey began to decipher the hieroglyphics written on Ahmanet's sarcophagus and learned the forbidden history of Ahmanet's treachery. Meanwhile, Vail, who had started to take a nap, was suddenly possessed by Ahmanet's evil magic transmitted by the cursed camel spider earlier. Vail began to tamper with the sarcophagus to try and free Ahmanet, and when Colonel Greenway tried to stop him, Vail stabbed Greenway in the chest twice, killing him. Vail then turned his attention to the others on the plane, swinging his knife around wildly, only being stopped once Morton shot him in the head. After Vail's death, Ahmanet summons a huge murder of crows which crashed into the plane, destroying the glass, killing the pilots, and destroying the engines. The plane began to descend quickly, and eventually everyone except Morton and Halsey fell out. Morton, believing that there was more than one parachute inside the plane, gave the last parachute to Halsey. The plane soon crashed, killing Morton on impact. Unbeknownst to him, Ahmanet revived him with her dark powers before stayed in the crash site. One day later, on June 10, two emergency workers were investigating the site of the plane crash. One of them, Mr. Brooke, noticed Ahmanet and called his partner over to look. Ahmanet stabbed him in the eye with a sharp object before sucking out his life energy, and when the other emergency worker arrived and noticed the mutilated corpse of his partner, he too had his life energy sucked out when he lost his footing attempting to run away from Ahmanet. Having turned the two into zombies, Ahmanet left the crash site to begin her move to a nearby church, knowing that curse she placed on Nick will guide him to that place (as the church also same place where her missing Dagger of seth contained). Skirmish at the Church Morton and Halsey made their way to a nearby church, where Ahmanet kidnapped Morton and attempted to sacrifice him to Set using the Dagger of Set which was located in a reliquary inside the church. However, Ahmanet realized that the ruby that powered the Dagger was not located in its pommel, essentially making the Dagger useless. At that moment, Halsey arrived to try and save Morton, only to be thrown through a pew by Ahmanet. Ahmanet prepared to kill Halsey, but Morton saved her in time by picking her up in a van. However, Morton instead drove the van back towards the church, where they came face-to-face with Ahmanet and her undead. Morton tried to drive away again, but Ahmanet's undead caused the van to crash. Ahmanet managed to catch up to the crashed van, where Morton tried to fight off Ahmanet with a piece of wood; however, Ahmanet simply sent him flying. Before Ahmanet could do anything to either of them, Ahmanet had mercury-tipped points shot into her body by several armed men from the organization Prodigium, restraining her and allowing her to be captured. Contained by Prodigium Ahmanet was brought to Prodigium Headquarters under the Natural History Museum in London. There, she had mercury forcibly pumped into her bloodstream and then frozen to prevent her from escaping. While imprisoned, she sensed that the ruby that powered the Dagger of Set had been found in the Crossrail. At that moment, Jennifer Halsey tried to converse with Ahmanet and learn more about Ahmanet's world, but Ahmanet simply promised to kill Halsey before revealing that Prodigium had found the ruby and asking Halsey what she thinks Prodigium will do with Nick Morton now that the ruby has been found. Meanwhile, Morton had been taken to the leader of Prodigium, Dr. Henry Jekyll, who revealed that Prodigium intended to finish Ahmanet's ritual and implant Set into Morton before destroying Set. Jekyll revealed that he attempted an experiment to remove all evil impulses from himself, but the experiment backfired and created a monstrous alter ego known as Edward Hyde. Jekyll tried injecting himself with his serum in time to prevent from turning into Hyde, but due to Nick resisting and refused to believe his story, failed and turned into Hyde, proceeding to beat Morton relentlessly. Eventually, Morton injected the serum into Hyde, turning him back into Jekyll. This however, the beginning of calamity that will fall into London. Escape and Rampage for Dagger's Ruby Unbeknownst to Nick and Jeckyll, Ahmanet summoned a spider and ordered it to crawl inside the ear of a Prodigium technician named Pete. Controlling Pete through the spider, Ahmanet turned up the temperature on the mercury in her bloodstream before Pete grabbed an axe to break her chains. Once the mercury in her bloodstream melted, Ahmanet vomited the mercury back up. After vomiting up the mercury in her bloodstream, Ahmanet managed to break free of her chains by sacrificing her pawn to disrupt her containment systems. Breaking her restrains, she sucked the life energy out of many Prodigium soldiers, fulky rejuvenating herself. With Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey having escaped, and the Dagger of Set now in her hands, Ahmanet unleashed her dark powers to shatter all of the glass in Prodigium Headquarters and in the Natural History Museum, London, creating a sandstorm that ravaged London, killed many people in process as she made her way for the stone. Locating Crusader Burial Chamber where her stone kept at, Ahmanet used her dark magic to resurrect the deceased crusaders to obey her every command, and the Prodigium scientists were subsequently slaughtered by the zombie crusaders. She also done short work on Prodigium soldiers who guard the tomb personally as well. With Prodigium forces gone, Ahmanet triumphantly enter the burial chamber, greeted by her undead thralls as she complete the dagger. Defeat and Imprisonment Ahmanet and her undead minions then join forces with zombies they sent to capture Nick and Jenny earlier. At the flooded section of the burial chamber, Ahmanet personally drowned Jenny to death and have her minion captured Nick and presented him Jenny's lifeless body. Ahmanet then demanded Nick to give in as Morton tried to avenge Halsey, but Ahmanet easily defeated him. During the brief, one-sided struggle however, Morton managed to grab hold of the Dagger of Set and damage the ruby, prompting the agitated Ahmanet asked Morton once more to join her in her quest for world domination with his own volition knowing that forcing him will made her every efforts come to waste. Morton appeared to give the Dagger back to Ahmanet, but to undead princess' surprise, he instead stabbed himself in the stomach. Morton appeared to completely taken over by Set until he sees Jenny, where it caused a series of flashback flow through him including Jeckyll's reasoning to him during their arguments earlier. With him regained control over himself and have been fused with Set, Morton easily defeated Ahmanet, pinned her down and sucked out her life energy, reverting Ahmanet back to a shriveled mummy. Morton used Set's power to resurrect Halsey before running away, believing his transformation to be too dangerous. Having been reverted back to a shriveled mummy, Ahmanet's corpse was submerged in a pool of mercury in Prodigium Headquarters to prevent her from ever escaping again. Personality Ahmanet's most defining trait is her ambitiousness, ruthlessness, and megalomaniacal complex behind her charisma; a power-hunger and vengeful princess, she is willing to do anything to make herself greatest ruler of Egypt (and later the whole world), even if it means murdering those who stood in her way which includes her own family and deliberately making a pact with Set despite knowing that it would lead to a cursed life for eternity. Moreover, because of her ruthlessness, Ahmanet apparently lacked the desire to ensure others' happiness and prosperity, something that a true ruler possesses. This, combined with the fact that she had made the pact with Set are what led Menepthere's priests entombed her alive far from Egypt and deliberately erased her name from their history books in the first place. However, Ahmanet was never a monstrous person to begin with. She greatly loved a man she designated as her Chosen One in the past and her father Menepthere, with becoming the queen of Egypt partly motivated by her desire to win the latter's approval and love. In fact, Ahmanet was happy when Menepthere stated her people would love her to the point of worshipping her as a living god once she became their new ruler, and thus Ahmanet became more than determined to be the said ruler. Unfortunately, upon the birth of Ahmanet 's step-brother, Menepthere broke his promise and decided to designated his newborn son to be his new heir instead. As result, Ahmanet didn't take this well due to all her efforts to become ruler like what her father wanted her to be ended in vain from this perceived betrayal and made a pact with Set in the fit of rage. With her lover and original Chosen One on the other hand, she displayed genuine love to him and devastated when the guards killed him before she infused him with Set's essence via Dagger of Set. She also displayed same love towards Nick, the second Chosen One, as she tried to convince Nick Morton to join her side, even saving him from a horrible plane crash that would've killed him and genuinely upset, almost to the point of tears, when she saw him abandon her for Jennifer Halsey while she was held captive. Unfortunately, Ahmanet is too ambitious and megalomaniacal for her own good to the point of indifferent to well-being of those who she cared about, which contrast to Imhotep (character she partly based on) who put his love as main priority with ruling the world being second. In fact, she killed Halsey out of spite and takes no restrain in abusing Morton when the latter not follow her demands as seen in the climax of the film. Her treatments towards Morton obliviously contrasted to that of with her original lover as she was forceful towards him. Ahmanet's single-minded focus for world domination, coupled with twisted desire for love and companionsip were contributed by her centuries of being trapped that drove her partially (if not completely) insane which not only worsen her negative impulses, but also led to her own downfall. Physical description Ahmanet was a young beautiful woman of average height with a athletic, slender build. In life, she had long black hair dark brown eyes and a soft olive complexion. She dressed in traditional Egyptian royal garbs of her family, (however, she often inclined to be barefoot), she always had gold rings on each finger in her hands, with her fingers and toes painted in blue. She was well trained in combat and defense becoming a fiece and independent warrior. At the time of her forging the dark oath to Set, she then placed powerful incantations all over her body and was buried alive with the inscriptions. Those same inscriptions would remain on her form when she's finally freed from her sarcophagus. When she first appears in contemporary times, she's very frail, skeletal, with all her body twisted and creature like, but when she finds and feeds from the living, she starts to resemble how she looked when alive. In her fully regenerated form, she appears nearly the same with the only differences being that her skin is now unnaturally pale with the inscriptions in her body, partially covered in bandages, almost naked, she also uses her old golden rings in her hands, her fingers and toes now are painted in a darker blue, and has two gold and diabolic irises in each eye. Powers and abilities Powers * Necromantic Witchcraft: Ahmanet currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with the god Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Ahmanet's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuel her and strengthen her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. ** Super Strength: From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, Ahmanet possesses prodigious physical strength in comparison to that of a normal, living being; although, her level of strength seems to be related to the current state of her body: the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually restores her strength while also regenerating her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. ** Immortality: Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial. She was released as a malevolent spirit due to her pact with Set giving her the power to transcend death. ** Flesh Consumption: After her reanimation, Ahmanet's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment, making her little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Ahmanet possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Ahmanet, as her skin, organs, and bones take shape from within and around her undead corpse. ** Sand Manipulation: Ahmanet possesses the ability to conjure up a highly destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face from her. While in London, she used verbal mystical spell to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand particles and forms the sandstorm which she intended too summon over the people of London. ** Resurrection: Set gave her the power to resurrect the dead. She demonstrated such resurrection powers when she resurrected the recently deceased Nick Morton as well as resurrect the deceased ancient English crusaders as her undead slaves and warriors. Abilities *'Combat Proficiency': Ahmanet, being a Ancient Egyptian having trained to become a Pharaoh, is assumed to have been proficient in combat and fighting abilities (this is further facilitated by her actress, Sofia Boutella, mentioning that Ahmanet is a warrior in one of her many interviews). *'Multilingualism': Ahmanet, is able to speak both Ancient Egyptian and modern English without any difficulty. Relationships Notes *Ahmanet is the first titular character of The Mummy film series to be portrayed as a female, as past renditions saw the Mummy's being presented as male figures, thus making her the first female Mummy to be represented in the franchise. **In addition to making her the first female mummy, this film also tells a new, original story centered around the titular character, as opposed to re-using the story of Imhotep, the first mummy, or Kharis, the second mummy. Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Category:Females Category:Dark Universe Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Underworld Resident Category:Villains